


King and Lionheart

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and Tuvok and Voyager's journey.</p>
<p>Contains some space-battle-type flashing lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Lionheart

**Song:**  King and Lionheart, Of Monsters and Men  
 **Fandom:**  Star Trek: Voyager  
 **Length:**  4.21  
 **Size:**  94mb  
 **Download:**[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/n53ntpgk3046iqj/king_and_lionheart.wmv) and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lqebyhlt15phf4i/king_and_lionheart.srt)  
 **Notes:**  Huge thanks to carawj and shinyjenni for betaing, and touchdownpossum for clip suggestions and cheerleading!  
  



End file.
